As crime has been on the rise in recent years, there are various endeavors for preventing crime around us. For example, one way to protect women and children returning home over dark streets at night from assault or abduction is to have a telephone conversation with family or friends from a mobile terminal until reaching home. The purpose of this is to restrain potential assaulters or abductors by establishing a situation in which such a crime would be reported immediately, and thus to prevent the crime before it happens. Furthermore, services are offered that use a system detecting position information of a user having a position information transmission device such as a GPS (Global Positioning System) transmitter, and that dispatch someone to the location of the user to ensure his or her safety. With this service, when the family decides that a woman or child carrying the position information transmission device is later than usual, then the family can ensure the safety of the woman or child by making a corresponding request to the provider of the service.
However, in the first of the above-describe methods, there are the following problems:    a) there is no guarantee that someone can be found who can take a call;    b) perhaps not so much in the case of family, but if the taker of the call is a friend or an acquaintance, then the call may be perceived as an annoyance;    c) if something serious happens, it is difficult to establish or confirm the scene of the crime;    d) if a rescue action has come to be necessary, the called person going out for rescue may face a dangerous situation;    e) the fees for the call may be burdensome;
And the second of the above-described methods poses the following problems:    f) the user's family has no means to know about an emergency, so that the request to the service operator is delayed;    g) there is no measure for preventing an emergency before it happens;    h) the fees for using the service may be burdensome;
If the first method of “a constant telephone conversation from a mobile terminal” and the second method of “a service using a position information detection system” are combined, and a service acting as a proxy for the party called by the user is added to the latter service, then the problems a), b), c) and d) can be solved. However, the following problems may occur additionally:    i) the burden on the service operator is large, because a large number of operators need to be hired and trained to provide the telephone proxy service for a large number of users;    j) the burden on the service operator due to personnel costs for those operators is large;    k) for the user, the burden due to the fees for using the service increase when combining the two services;    l) since the users utilizing the telephone proxy service are not family members, friends or acquaintances of the called party, there is the possibility of hoaxes and prank calls that are a nuisance to the service operator. The service provider suffers unnecessary costs by responding to these;    m) the service provider suffers unnecessary costs by responding to false alarms, in which the user erroneously sends information indicating that there is an emergency situation, for example;    n) the operator needs to come up with a topic of conversation (i.e. content) when being called.